New York Here I Come
by Lorraine
Summary: Rory visits Jess in New York, but this time she's also visiting his school! R/J.
1. but it's for school

New York Here I Come  
  
by: Lorraine  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way claim rights to Gilmore Girls or any of the characters except the ones that I make up.  
  
Summary: Rory visits Jess in New York, but this time she's also visiting his school! R/J.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Rory's POV)  
  
It's been a week since I've been in NY and completely missed Mom's graduation. I still can't believe I did something so spontaneous, I mean cutting class? There is no way that I will be able to understand why. Other than him not saying 'bye' there really wasn't a reason I went, was there? Ok, fine, I *might* like him more than I should. It's not like I'd do anything about it. I have a wonderful boyfriend who would freak out if he found out I went to New York. Is it just me or has he been very protective lately, before Jess left that is? Why won't he trust me? Did I do something wrong? Why am I asking myself this? I know I've been trustworthy. Then why is he so jealous? Its not like Jess would like me back. I can't compare with the girls in New York. Just like Paris doesn't bat her eye lashes, I refuse to wear revealing clothing and exposing as much as a bathing suit. Mom still thinks it's Jess's fault that we got into the car accident. She keeps saying she doesn't want anything bad to happen to me; she doesn't want me to get hurt. But what's the point of listening to her words if she's only saying them because she's afraid that I'll turn into her. I won't turn into her, I refuse to, and it is about time she remembered that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GILMORE HOME  
  
"Have you seen my shoes? You know the ones with the cute buckles? Rory?"  
  
"What? I'm trying to study." An exasperated Rory yells back.  
  
"Oh, found 'em!"  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Do I sense some hostility? Are we low on coffee?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine, verbally abuse your mother and then refuse to tell her if we have coffee. Wicked child."  
  
"I learn from the best." Rory smirks.  
  
"Did you just smirk? Only icky people smirk."  
  
"No, I decided to gloat..... because I know something you don't know!"  
  
"Let me guess, Taylor has decided to paint the grass green so all the lawns are the same color?"  
  
"No, but close, my human interactions teacher assigned a project to our class."  
  
"How is that close? It doesn't have anything to do with grass."  
  
"Yes it does, grass grows, and well I have to choose a school and compare it to Chilton. Then we have to write a paper on how one's environment can help shape the kind of person you *grow* up to be."  
  
"I guess, so what school do you want to go to?"  
  
"Um, well, I was thinking I could see Jess's school."  
  
"No, I don't trust him, you aren't going. And I'm not changing my mind. New York is a dangerous place. Besides, you can't just walk into his school and say, 'Hi, I'm Rory and I'll be going to this school for a day."  
  
"I'm going and you can't stop me." With that Rory turns around and calmly walks out of the house, but not before slamming the door loud enough to wake the coffee gods.  
  
"What has gotten into that girl lately?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* LUKE'S DINER  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Rory, what can I get you?"  
  
"Large coffee. And Jess's phone number and school."  
  
"Coming right up. Wait, did you just say what I think you did?"  
  
"I don't know, what did I say."  
  
"Never mind. Why do you want Jess's number? And so you know I don't know the name of his school."  
  
"That's O-Kay. I'm doing a project in class about a person's lifestyle according to where they grew up. So, I was thinking I could go see Jess. Then I could attend his school for a day and see how it is different from Stars Hollow and Chilton. You now, is peer pressure the same or does it change according to where you go to school."  
  
"Um, sure. Let me just go upstairs and get if for you. You can even call from upstairs if you want to."  
  
"Thanks a lot Luke. I owe you one."  
  
"No problem, just follow me."  
  
Ok, now my little power trip is over. Why am I calling Jess? Mom's right what am I going to say, 'hey Jess, I'm going to dissect your school's social pyramid and compare it to Chilton's. Then I'll go on to compare the teaching background and see if it really affects the way kids learn or is it really a person's free will.' What was I thinking? Oh no Luke's writing something down, must me the number. Why am I talking to myself? Because that's what happens to people who drink more that 6 cups of coffee everyday!  
  
"Here ya go. You can call him now if you want."  
  
"Thanks, and do you now what? I will." Rory exclaims with a fake smile on her face. "Maybe my crazy mother won't butt in." Mutters Rory under her breath.  
  
"Sure, call me if you need anything else."  
  
With those parting words Luke left the newly remodeled apartment and headed back downstairs to the diner. Hesitantly, Rory punches the newly acquired number into the phone and puts it against her ear. By the 5th ring, Rory was ready to hang up, but just in the nick of time someone answered to phone on the other end.  
  
"What?" A rude feminine voice answered the phone.  
  
"Um, hi. This is Rory Gilmore. I'm a friend of Jess's would it be alright if I spoke to him?"  
  
"Whatever. JESS!! PHONE!!"  
  
"COMING!" A sarcastic voice was heard yelling from somewhere in the Mariano/Danes' household.  
  
"Hello?" The same voice was now speaking into the phone.  
  
"Um, hey Jess, it's Rory."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Ya, um, I was wondering if it would be alright if um, I came to New York for a little?" Smooth Rory, trip all over your words and sound like a duffus. "Because well, I have to do a project for school and I need to pick another school do it on. We get points for originality. But if you don't want to do it or your not comfortable with it. You don't have to do it, I'm not forcing you into anything, that just wouldn't be fair. Because--"  
  
"Sure." Why did I just say that? I just invited Rory Gilmore to my school. Planetary Garbage Dump, USA.  
  
"Are you sure? I could always go somewhere else."  
  
"No it's ok. I'll talk to my principal about this and I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, bye."  
  
And with that Jess disconnected the phone line. What did I just do. Oh, ya you invited the love of your life to New York for a day and you are not the principal's favorite person right now. Well, maybe if I mention that this person goes to Chilton Mr. Close will be more flexible. Or maybe not. Please let this work out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Read and Review, please and thank you. 


	2. know when you get lucky

Disclaimer: I in no way claim rights to Gilmore Girls or any of the characters except the ones that I make up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT DAY IN NEW YORK  
  
(Jess's POV)  
  
A new day, same old hell. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out.  
  
Carefully, Jess opened the door to the office and walked up to the secretary's desk.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Slack, how are you on this fine morning?" Jess asked, in mock sweetness.  
  
"Here again? What now, no chairs in the classrooms?"  
  
"Oh, you know me, way too much work for that. Although for the first time I am not in trouble."  
  
"Really, then what do you need?" asked the secretary wearily, all too well acquainted with Jess and his misbehavior.  
  
"Just a small talk with Mr. Close."  
  
"Walk right in, and I better not hear any yelling from you."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Jess saluted before walking into the principals office and sitting down.  
  
Now all I have to do is be polite, although that could lead him to believe I have something going on, best to stay in usual character minus the short temper. Nah, maybe I'll humor him.  
  
"Hey, Close, how are you?"  
  
"Now what did you do?" asked the exasperated principal.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really, then what are you doing here?"  
  
"A friend of mine needs to do a report on a high school, she asked if she could be a student for a day here."  
  
"Where does this friend attend school?"  
  
"Chilton Prep."  
  
"Let's say that this is real, can you tell me where this school is, the name of the person, and why I should belive you?"  
  
"Chilton is in Hartford, Connecticut. Her name is Lorelai Gilmore but everyone calls her Rory. She's seventeen years old and lives in Stars Hollow. That's the town that I lived in while I was gone, that's how I met her." "Just give me her phone number and I'll call, them I'll get back to you."  
  
Jess quickly scribbles down the phone number and hands it to the principal.  
  
"I'd call around 5 that way you can be sure to catch her."  
  
Without another word Jess walks out of the office. In the background the principal is seen shaking his head.  
  
**** Authors Note: thanks to all those who reviewed; really ups a girls self- esteem. You know the whole, "They like me, they really like me!" bit. I'll try to update when I can, but with exams in two weeks, don't expect miracles. I know this story is impossibly short right now but hopefully it'll beef up in the future. Thanks to those who asked where Rory would sleep, I hadn't even thought of that one yet!  
  
Read and Review, Please and Thank You 


End file.
